Remembering the Forgotten
by Currie the Crazed Red
Summary: Canada couldn't stand it anymore, not being noticed, that was. No one noticed him! Not France, not America and not... England. Might as well make that permanent, eh? Warnings: Non-con, Self-Harm
1. Blood and Snow

Authors Note: Um….hi Currie, here, sooo, this is my first real story. Please be nice, no flames, if you don't mind that is…um, um enjoy?

In case you didn't know

Matthew Williams = Canada's human name

Ivan Braginski = Russia's human name

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, this story is non-profit and will not be sold, and I own noting except the plot. So, I happily disclaim.

…

Remembering the Forgotten ch.1 

Blood and Snow

Canada burst through the front door of his home, shutting the door hastily behind him to keep the snow from getting in. He had just returned from the World Meeting.

Which _he_ hosted, NOT his annoying loudmouth brother:_ America_. For some reason, even when he was the hosting country no one seemed to remember him. Or notice him for that matter, Not England not France not even America!

He could feel tears in his eyes at the memory of the meeting. "It's not fair" Canada whispered. He sank down to the floor, a pitiful mess of sobs. It hurt so much, never to be remembered. The blond had been mistaken for his brother, twice, interrupted 5 times, and when it had been his turn to talk about things going on in his country, they skipped right over him.

"It can't be that hard to remember me! I have the second largest land mass and I helped a lot during World War Two and I… I…." That's when Matthew realized it….he had nothing, he scoffed at how pathetically he`d believed that there was something, anything, good about him.

"There's nothing good about me, I'm just a pathetic weakling, maybe that's why the people in Quebec want to separate from me," he frowned, " I want it to go away…for good this time"

Matthew had fallen into a habit, whenever he was upset….very upset. He cut. It had started with an accidental slip of the knife while cutting some vegetables for a dish he was making, then it was light scratches, then his arms had started looking like they had been cut to ribbons.

He was a country and healed faster than normal humans, but after cutting so many times…his body had stopped paying attention to the cuts. So he now had permanent scars. Not that his arms were ever showing. Or that anyone would notice.

Matthew picked himself up from the floor, eyes still blurry from tears as he staggered up the stairs to the bathroom, where he kept his knife. France had given him that knife for his birthday… 19 years ago. Matthew numbly felt himself laughing as he flipped the knife open.

He was now in his bathroom, leaning over the sink, Crying and giggling like a madman. "Don't!" a small voice called out. Matthew looked down to see his pet, a polar bear cub… Kumakichi. He was tugging at his left pant leg.

"Stop" It pleaded again. The small bear's words just spread a deranged grin across Canada's face.

"Hehehe Sorry Kumaderu," He murmured as he pushed the bear out the bathroom door with his leg and foot. Shutting the door and locking it. Matthew could hear the bear scratching at the door and things like, "Open," or, "Don't".

"No one will miss you" his reflection spat at him "Your useless anyways, I bet they won't even notice"

"Your right" He dead panned back. Matthew pulled back his sleeves, and raised the knife his left wrist "Good bye" He voiced with dark mirth as he cut across the skin, duplicating the action onto the other wrist. Matthew could feel the warm blood as it ran down his arms, some dripping onto the floor. He didn't notice when he fell onto the floor, or the growing pool of ever so crimson around him as it soaked through his clothes.

"_Finally it's over...I don't ever have to deal with being alone again" _at least that is what Canada thought, little did he know...all probable factors were against this.

Russia's POV

A little less than a block away, a tall figure with silver blond hair, violet eyes, wearing a long beige coat hurried down the street, his white scarf blowing in the wind, it was turning into a blizzard outside. "I'm not going to make it back to the hotel without freezing first" Russia spoke to himself; he was alone after all….no one wanted to be around him.

"I hate snow…" Ivan muttered "The people of this country….they have triumphed over the winter; it seems like such a nice place too…unlike me."

"_What was this countries name again…Canadia_…_Cana….Canada! That's it!" _Recalling the countries name gave his memory a jolt, they had all been given the home address of the hosting country. "_Perhaps they live close to here…"_ Russia was only going to go to Canadas home because he wanted to get out of the snow quickly, not because he was lonely….not at all.

_ "Maybe I am lonely….no one even likes me…my land is so cold and barren and,_" Ivan slapped both of his gloved hands against his face, stopping in his track's.

"I should not be thinking in such a silly manner," His own words almost lost to the wind, he could just barely hear himself, "I am Russia, no such weak things cross my mind, I am strong"

Having rid his self of such weak thoughts, Russia pulled the neatly folded document that contained Canadas address out of his long coat's pocket. Formerly mentioned document, revealed that Canadas house was three doors down from where he was standing on the sidewalk; definitely quicker than going all the way back to the hotel.

"I'm sure he won't mind…" The snow was falling so fast that it covered Ivan's footprints almost immediately after they were formed. He had resumed his travel at a running pace and was turning down the path to the houses door.

"Please be open!" Ivan wasn't going to bother knocking, not when it was this cold outside. To Ivan's delight the door had been left unlocked. He opened the door as quickly as he could, and slammed it shut against the snow and wind, which as it turned out, required a bit of effort.

Feeling the warmth soak into his chilled form now that he was inside, the tall Russian let out a contented sigh. He was shaking lightly, which was making some of the snow that had collected on his form fall to the floor. Still facing the door, Ivan reached up to his scarf with now ungloved hands. Snow had clumped onto it, making it slightly damp, somewhat soaked in various places because of the now warm surroundings.

Turning around he unwrapped his scarf from his neck, "It's going to need a place to dry" the Russian pondered aloud. Scanning the room with violet orbs, he spotted a table with four chairs around it, in what looked like a dining room. Ivan walked up to the table and pulled out a chair to hang his scarf on. Satisfied that it would dry properly, he paused to check out his surroundings.

He was in a fair sized home; the kitchen and the dining room that he hung his scarf in were connected. The living room was more separate and had a couch and a small flat screen T.V. There were stairs going to a second floor.

"Oh..." Ivan voiced in realization that he was in Canadas home… and that he was unexpectedly intruding. "Canada?" he called out into the quite home "You are home, Da?"

"_Perhaps he is not home... maybe I should go back to-" _Russia was pulled from his train of thought by a sharp pain in his ankle. Blinking in surprise, he glanced down.

The sight that was revealed was a bit of a strange one. Ivan had taken his shoes off at the door, so there was a small polar bear cub that had its head tilted sideways, a small mouth latched onto his pant leg, sharp teeth punctured through the fabric and pressed somewhat painfully into his skin.

The cub noticed that it had captured the tall man's attention. He released the leg from its maw.

"Follow," it grunted hastily, as soon as it had said that it scampered towards the stairs. Ivan, still shocked that the small thing had bit him… and that it **talked**! He did not quite register the command.

"W-what?" he questioned the fuzzy bear.

"Upstairs, come with me" it spoke, irritation creeping into its voice

This was defiantly weird; a talking polar bear wanted him to follow it upstairs…what could possibly happen? Sighing, he followed without questioning, as he climbed the stairs behind the white furred animal, the steps creaked softly under his feet.

At the top of the stairs, the bear was scratching at a locked door quite vigorously. There were places where the paint had been scratched off and there were claw marks in the wood. "It's locked… open it" the bear mouthed halting his quest.

"Why?" Inquired the curious Russian

"Just open it."

"I would have to brea-"

"Open." Interrupted the bear

Sighing in frustration, he walked up to the door and gave the handle an experimental twist. It was indeed locked, meaning that he had to break the door. _"This better be important," _the Russian thought as he threw all his weight against the door, it just creaked loudly the first time, remaining intact, so he repeated the action once more. Ah, he had more luck this time, with a loud crack the door jarred open. It was not off its hinges or anything, but it certainly wasn't going to lock or close properly again.

The cub hurried through the now fully open door, standing by what Ivan recognized as Canada in an unhealthily sized pool of blood…even a country should not lose _**that **_much blood. "Help him." the bear voiced, staring at him with beseeching eyes.

"Please."

… 

Authors Note: So *cough* um review please, constructive criticism is welcomed, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows. There should be a second chapter, if I decide that it`s worth it…and if I get off my lazy ass and write it.


	2. Vodka and Tears

Currie: Soooo, uh, enjoy?

*puppy eyes* Please sir may I have some reviews?

I-if you don't mind that is *blush*

Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me, If it did, Russia and Canada would be together and America would be forever alone because FrUK.

WARNING! Non-con ahead!

….

Ch.2

Vodka and Tears

Sipping from a glass of vodka Russia sighed. After stopping the bleeding with some gauze he had found under the bathroom counter, he had moved Canada downstairs to the couch in the living room. Then he had raided Canadas liquor cabinet.

``_He`s probably not going to be too happy when he wakes up. `` _Russia paused, his thoughts and raised the glass to his lips again. The blood from what he guessed had been Canadas suicide attempt had effectively soaked through the shirt the boy had been wearing, and his pants. Russia had to remove the blood soaked articles, leaving Canada topless and in nothing but maple print boxers…that had been a sight, of course of course he replaced said articles with ones he'd found in what he guessed was the Canadian's room. But that hadn't stopped the Russian from stealing a look at him.

The silver haired man felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of the smaller males' half naked form. Canada had a lithe body, that was slightly feminine, and his strawberry blonde hair framed his face just right. "_I wonder what it would be like to kiss him…" _

Almost falling off of the chair he was sitting on, Russia realized his own thoughts. "_You just found him a mess in a bloody pool on a bathroom floor, and you're thinking about kissing him!" "What's wrong with you, you don't even know him!" _

"Food"

Russia jumped slightly at the sudden sound "Oh….bear"

"Kumajirou….my name's Kumajirou"

"And I care why?"

"Feed me…that's why"

"Uhg….What do you eat" Ivan asked and looked down at the (annoying) bear.

"Fish" Kumajirou grunted.

Begrudgingly, Russia got up from the spot he was sitting to look through his unknowing hosts' fridge, walking over he stuck his tongue out at the bear, which turned his nose up at him. Once he had opened the fridge, Russia noticed an abundance of maple syrup. "What, does he drink it? `` He questioned aloud, not expecting the answer he got.

Kuma, who was curious to see what had captured his attention, because he was not getting him food, wandered over. Seeing that the Russian was looking at all the maple syrup, answered his question through a snicker. ``Sometimes…usually only when he has to deal with Hamburger Boy, It`s like you and your vodka. Now get me that fish``

_ "_Hamburger Boy? ...Oh, America"Ivan almost growled "He is Canadas brother, Da?"

"Unfortunately…" Kumajirou paused, "Fish"

"Alright, alright. Patience, da? This is not my fridge."

"Top left drawer….salmon is in there" Kuma said

Ivan, spotting aforementioned drawer opened it, and saw a medium plate that had plastic wrap covering raw fish on it. "You are sure that you are allowed to eat this, da?" he said pulling the plastic wrap off of the fish and setting the plate next to the bear.

Kuma, who already had his face stuffed with the fish muttered back a "ymph" which Russia guessed was a yes. "_Hmmmm I wonder when Canada will wake up, perhaps soon. It has been about four hours,"_ he thought glancing at the clock. "_Maybe I should go check on him, yes, that seems like good idea." _

Somewhat cautiously Russia walked towards the living room, peeking his head into the room, when he got to the entrance of the living room; he saw Canada still passed out on the couch.

"_I should go make sure he has not bled through the bandages" _At that thought, the tall male walked into the room and over to the couch.Pulling the Canadians arms out from under a blanket, he had put over him. He ever so carefully, as to not open the smaller boy's wounds again, checked to make sure he had not bled through the gauze. To his (not so) slight relief, it appeared as if the bleeding had stopped completely.

Less worried now, Russia relaxed a little. He had not been expecting to find someone in a pool of blood that day; it was quite a bit for his mind to process at the moment. "_I saw older scars and cuts on Canadas arms too… I wonder how long he's been like this," _he reached out and brushed some of Canada's hair from his face. _"_How long have you been alone?" he whispered "You have much explaining to do, da?"

Not that Russia was concerned at all. Definitely not. He did not even know him that well. Well, their government met and worked together often enough. Then, there were World Meetings. He supposed that you could call them acquaintances. Ugh, this was making his head hurt.

"Oh! My scarf should be dry by now, and I need more vodka," With that said to himself, he walked to the kitchen. Little did Russia know, as he had his back turned, Canadas face contorted in a fashion that would make one think he was having a bad dream. And that's exactly what was happening.

Canada's Dream 

_ Canada sat alone at a table in a kitchen, one that looked atrocious at that. Some sort of burnt gruel had been spilled onto the element of the stove. He didn't dare to try to clean it, especially now, in the dark. "I wonder how bad he'll be tonight," Said a teenage looking Canada, pulling his knees onto the chair and up to his chest. "Kumamaru, don't eat that, It might not be safe" _

_ "Hungry" the bear said from his place on the counter _

_ *sigh* _

"_I know you are, I'll go shopping tomorrow. England is probably going to have a headache when he wakes up, I'll have to get something for it," Ever since Alfred had gone; the older man had started drinking… a lot. Matthew did not like it when he would come home drunk. Arthur had never hurt him, but he always called him America. Not that ever got it right in the first place. It was also a source of worry that he was getting more and more violent._

_ Sometimes, he would break things, which left him to clean up his "fathers" mess, and he was running out of excuses as to why things kept getting broken in the first place. Lucky for him, it had not been anything too important, expensive or noticeable…yet. _

_Canada jumped at the sound of the door slamming open. "Kuma go upstairs to my room, I don't want him to kick you again" he said to the bear hurriedly. _

_ "But what if-" _

_ "Upstairs, My room, Now!" _

_ "Careful…" The bear murmured before reluctantly scampering to the stairs. _

_ Canada could hear uneven footsteps getting closer to the kitchen, he was shaking. England got really clingy when he was like… this, and sometimes his hands would wander a bit more than he would have liked… but Canada would be okay, England would usually end up hugging him on the couch or floor, then he would pass out like that. It was very difficult to get out of his fathers' grasp one he was asleep, Canada would feel very squished. He would eventually escape though, and then clean up any mess. _

_ He still had yet to tell England how he got when he was drunk around him. Canada did not want him to know. It was partly because he did not want his "father" figure to feel bad, and partly because he was afraid of what his reaction would be. _I just wish you'd stop being so sad all the time,_ he thought. It was one he did not get to expand on because the small Canadians wrist was yanked forward. _

_ "Ah! England that hurts!" _

_ The drunken man obviously did not hear him because he was now in a smothering hug. _

_ "America~" the yellow-blonde haired man slurred "You came back~, I knew you would." _

_ "E-england, l-let go, I'm-AH!" Canada cried out at being shoved to the floor. _

"_S-stop it, England, please!" _

_ " I'm not Ameri-mmph!" __He was cut off when rough lips were pressed to his own in a kind of hasty frustrated kiss; he could smell the alcohol on Englands' breath. __It was nauseating. Canada was currently being pinned to the floor by the older male. He pushed against Englands' chest in an attempt to get him off, it failed miserably. If one looked, it could be seen that tears were forming in his lavender eyes. He knew what would happen if this continued. The thought terrified him. _

_ England broke the kiss to catch his breath; bangs shadowing his face which was flushed form the alcohol. Once again he brought his lips to the Canadians, it was a slow, desperate kiss. It almost seemed apologetic. England pulled away again. Canada had his eyes squeezed tight; tears were running down his face. _

_ "Alfred… look at me…" It was almost a whisper, one that Canada did not comply with._

_ A loud smack resounded across the room, he'd hit him. "DAMMIT LOOK AT ME!"_

_ "No, I hate you! You always call me Alfred! I'm not Alfred! Stop! Stop this! Alfred left, He left! AMERICA LEFT!" _

_Canada froze, eyes wide with fear, what had he just said? Rough hands griped his shoulders; the upper half of his body was lifted off the ground. England pulled him to his feet, they were both standing now. The Canadian was roughly shoved backwards. _

"_Uhfff..." he gasped when his back hit the wall. _"That's going to leave a bruise tomorrow"_ Thought the lavender eyed boy. Not having any time to collect himself, his right forearm was gripped painfully as England dragged him out of the room and a bit unsteadily up the stairs. _

"_You're America…Don't lie to me, now I'm going to have to punish you" He growled to the teen. _

"_W-what do y-you m-m-mean." _

"_Be quite and you'll see."_

_They were almost to the top of the stairs now, the grip on his arm tightened further once they reached the top, he was terrified, Canada had a guess at what England was going to do, and it put cold fear in the pit of his stomach. No…he did not guess…he knew what was about to happen, he just did not want to admit it to himself. _

_He'd been dragged down a left turn in the hallway…towards Arthurs' bedroom. "_No….he wouldn't…would he?" _the terrified boy thought, he did not even register the click of an opening door, or when his arm was let go of so that the door could be shut again, and locked. _

_What pulled him from his state shock was when he was shoved down onto the bed. Reality setting in, he tried to move from his current position; he did not get very far. The weight of another person settled on to him, England was straddling him, mean whilst, holding the smaller males arms down. _

_Canada felt something warm and wet attack his neck, Englands lips were on his neck. It sickened him to think that receiving such attentions was actually _pleasurable. _He could feel Englands hands creep beneath his button up shirt, one hand continuing further up his chest to toy with sensitive pink buds. It was becoming more and more difficult to suppress a moan from bubbling up his throat. _

"_E-england p-please sto-AH!" the Canadian gasped, arching his back in unwanted pleasure. "S-stop it Mhnn t-that makes m-me feel w-weird" he was panting now._

_Lips left his neck and he was now staring into emerald green, lusty eyes that almost seemed to be smirking at him. England moved his mouth to the side of Canadas head and nibbled on his earlobe before kissing his cheek. England glowered down at him, staring into his tear filled eyes, glasses long forgotten, dropped somewhere along the hall. _

"_Shhhh, just be quite Alfred…and maybe you'll enjoy this"_

_That one, single sentence had seized his chest with fear. Englands other hand had dipped below the waistline of his pants and was fondling the boys' semi-hard cock. Making little mewls escape his lips and to Canadas dismay he was becoming more aroused. _

"_Curse my body!" Canada thought. _

_He was fully erected against his tormentors' hand, which was making having his pants _on _quite uncomfortable. England, who seemed to overlook the boys uneasiness at the situation in general, for some reason noticed his added discomfort. _

_Englands hand left the inside of his clothes; Canada could feel alcohol sullied breath on his collarbone. Lips were placed on smooth pale skin that was peeking out from under his shirt. The weight of his captors' body was removed from on top of him for the time being. Canada could feel his pants being pulled off of him, underwear and all, exposing his lower half to the cool midnight air. _

_England began to fiddle with the buttons on Canadas' shirt before becoming frustrated and ripping it off the boys' body. The buttons popped off, never to be found again. He could hear England removing his own cloths and the sound of the garments being thrown off of the bed and onto the floor. _

"This is so demeaning" _Canada thought, any noise or sounds of protest had become caught in the back of his throat. Canada could numbly feel Englands' rough hand positioning his body and spreading his legs. _

_The Canadian turned his head to the side and squeezed his eyes shut, he knew what was about to happen, and it terrified him, how could he have let it come to this? Without warning, England thrust into the Lavender eyed boys' body, a strangled scream escaped Canadas' throat. It hurt,__** so much**_. 

_It was like being torn in half, except worse. Tears were freely flowing down Canadas face; small whimpering noises were finding their way past his lips. _

"_Y-you're so tight Alfred" Englands voice was laced with delight "Try to relax and this might feel good for you." _

_God, Canada hated the sound of Englands voice. Why did this have to be happening? England pulled back and thrust forward again, picking this up at a fast pace. Canada was bleeding now, the blood serving as a lubricant for England. _

_England slowed the pace of his thrusts slightly, the older man was breathing heavily, panting in pleasure. Suddenly, without warning, England hit something inside Canada that made Canadas' toes curl in blinding enjoyment, a throaty moan escaped Matthews lips. The lavender eyed boys hand shot up to his mouth. What had he just let get past his lips?_

_England paused, a smirk forming on his face. _

"_See?" England said through heavy breaths. "I told you that you'd enjoy it, you little whore." _

"No." _Canada thought franticly,_ "This isn't supposed to be like this, it's not supposed to be like this!"

_England pulled out and harshly thrust back in again, resuming a fast pace, hitting that same spot over and over again. Pain mixing with unwanted pleasure, Canada still had his hands clamped firmly over his mouth, muffling any sound. _

_A warm feeling began to pool at the bottom of Canadas' stomach. Unwilling or not, the pleasure he was feeling was _unbearable. _He let out a gasp, hands leaving his mouth to grasp the bed sheets. England had grabbed Canadas fully erected cock and was pumping him in time with his thrusts. Canada reached his limit and he came, all over their stomachs. _

_A few moments later he felt England release inside of him. The whole thing just made him feel so _disgusting. _England pulled out of his tormented body, flopping onto his stomach, one arm across Canadas' chest. _

_England mumbled incoherent words before passing out. Canada stared at the celling with a dead look in his eyes. With tears silently streaming down his face; he pulled Englands arm off of him and dragged himself off of the bed. Falling onto the floor, he blindly searched for his shirt. Finding it through the darkness, he pulled it around his body. _

_Using the wall for support, he stood on shaking legs, blood and cum running down his thighs. Once to the door, Canada stumbled out into the dark hallway. Still leaning on the wall to hold himself up. He made his way down the hallway, turning to get to his room. Once at the door he opened it and slammed it shut behind him. Ignoring Kumajirous questions, he stepped into his bathroom and locked the door. Discarding the shirt on the floor he flicked the light on, walking into the shower he turned the water on, it was cold at first but rose to a scolding temperature. Why he did he have the water at such a high temperature? He did not care, so long as it got him _clean.

_He scrubbed his skin until it was raw, cursing his life the entire time. One thing was for sure, tomorrow, was not going to be easy. _

Canada awoke suddenly, shooting up into a sitting position; he had not had that dream in such a long time. He dully noted the throbbing pain along his arms. He was used to it though. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he ran his shaking hands through his tangled hair.

Wait a moment, pain? Dreams? Waking up!

"I should be dead," he said aloud to himself, "Dammit! I can't even get that right! I'm so useless!" Canada was yelling at this point.

"Oh, you're awake." said an accented voice.

Canada froze and stiffly turned his head toward the entrance of living room, standing at the living room entrance, was a tall ash blond person, with an ever present smile on their face.

"You owe me an explanation, da?" said a smiling Russia.

Of all people to find him, it had been Russia.

… 

Currie: AHHH! CANADA I'M SO SORRY, I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE HUMAN BEING FOR DOING THAT TO YOU!

Canada: I-it's just a story, eh?

Currie: Quiet you, did you not read that? Of course you did, this is all in my head~

Russia: You are strange, da?

Currie: Yes, yes I am, I am also a terrible person with no conscience!

Canada: You said that cheerfully, why would you say that with cheer?

Currie: Hush hush, I told you, I'm an oddball.

Anyways, no flames please, but constructive criticism is welcomed.


	3. Black outs and Flashlights

Currie: Yaaaay, chapter threeeeee, sorry for the long wait, was it a long wait? I think it was, meh.

Brian: I'm awesome!

Currie: No you're not.

Princess pasta: Hahaha, I got to read this before all of you, suckers!

Brian: I haven't read it…. :'(

Currie: SUFFER

*cough* I disclaim~

Princess Pasta: that's still not my name can you please use my name?

Currie: NO! You shall suffer.

….

Remembering the Forgotten Ch.3 

Black outs and Flashlights

Russia stood just inside of the living room, he leaning against the wall. He was staring dully at Canada who was returning his gaze, though a shocked and confused expression was on his face.

"_Canada's so cute when h-NO! I will not be thinking these things!" _Russia fidgeted awkwardly, partly because of his thoughts and partly at the silence that had engulfed the room. He swallowed dryly, taking a deep breath in preparation to speak.

"Care to explain-"

"What the hell!" exclaimed the enraged Canadian, "How did you get into my home?"

Russia blinked; Canada had an uncharacteristically fierce look on his face, it was amusing the tall Russian to quite an extent. Russia let his usual smile resume its spot on his face.

"Well, your front door was unlocked, and as for your bathroom door, I broke it" Russia said.

"You broke my door!"

"Da, I did" Russia replied calmly.

Canada sighed heavily, brought his legs away from his chest and swung them over the edge of the couch; he tried to stand up, but did not get far. Kumajirou had darted across the living room floor and leapt onto Canadas lap, it sat on the strawberry blonds lap and stared up at Canada with its (creepy in Russias opinion) black eyes.

"Cananada…..Don't do stuff like that." The bear spoke in a hurt tone.

Canada's expression softened, he looked almost guilty. Sighing once again he hugged the animal and brought the bear to the position he usually carried him in.

"Maybe…" Canada muttered, he then resumed glaring at Russia.

"You broke my door…" Canada drew a deep breath, "You saved me, when I wanted to die…Why are you in my house anyway!"

Russia cleared his throat "Well, you see, there is a snow storm outside. And I happened you know where you lived so to get out of the snow faster, I came here"

"I don't know you!" Canada shouted.

"We are both countries, da?"

"That doesn't matter! I still don't know you an- Wait, did you say there was a snow storm outside?" Canada question Russia.

"Da, why?"

"Was it bad?"

To this Russia merely nodded his head. Seeing this response Canada placed Kumajirou on the couch suddenly. This obviously shocked the Polar Bear because it let out a yelp. Canada stood up; putting his arms out to his side he balanced himself. Satisfied that he was not going to face-plant, or something of the like, Canada walked wordlessly out of the living room towards the front door. Russia followed, and behind him Kuma scampered across the floor.

Once Canada reached the door, he grabbed the handle and twisted. Said door did not open.

"Oh, maple hockey!" Canada mumbled as he leant his back against the door he slid down it, pulling his knees to his chest, "The door is frozen shut, were snowed in. We'll be stuck here for at least three days."

"I am used to such things." Russia replied cheerfully.

"Being snowed in? Or being stuck places with strangers?"

"Both." Russia responded.

"I don't want to know."

"Nyet, you really don't."

Canada looked up at Russia with a somewhat exasperated expression on his face. "Do you have any idea how incriminating that sounds?"

Russia nodded, "It wasn't bad or anything, just kind of… awkward."

Canada scoffed, "You mean like being snowed in with a suicidal nation?"

"Not that kind of awkward" Russia cringed slightly at the memory "More of a 'how did this even happen' kind of awkward."

Canada stood from his spot on the floor and brushed himself off; he paused and surveyed what he was wearing.

"Did you… change my clothes?" Canada questioned looking Russia directly in the eyes.

"I did, wh-" Russia was cut off.

"So you saw me naked!" Canada shouted, a look of cold fear passed across his face. This did not escape Russia's notice.

"N-no, you still had your boxers on, everything else had blood on it though" Russia said quickly.

Relief passed through the Canadians eyes. Russia wondered why that had made Canada so nervous but brushed the matter aside. The room was once again, very silent, a comparison such as; One could hear a pin drop from the next room, could be made. Russia was about to speak again when.

"Food" said a small voice.

Russia almost jumped,_ almost._ Canada however, did jump.

"Kumamaru, don't do that!" the Canadian exclaimed.

"You forgot I was here." The bear scoffed "Hurtful"

Canada huffed, "_I _forgot you? You can't even get my name right."

Kumajirou yawned lazily, "Food" it said again.

"Fine fine!" Canada exclaimed, "I swear that's all you ever think about."

Canada stalked to the kitchen, the Bear following closely behind the Lavender eyed Canadian. Both of them were throwing playful insults at each other. The interactions between the two amused Russia greatly; he chuckled under his breath as he followed the two into the kitchen. Once there, Russia sat down at the table, Canada and the Bear (whatever its name was, Russia didn't care) were still bickering.

"…and you eat all the time! You're going to get fat" Canada said to the Bear, Canada was opening a can of fish for the fluffy thing.

"Meh, you drink maple syrup." Kuma shot back.

"Bah! Only when Alfred's here, not that he shows up much." Canada mumbled the last part.

"Food!" Kuma whined.

Canada huffed "Stop talking and eat!" he said playfully as he placed the plate with fish on it down.

"Thanks." The bear said before stuffing its face with fish.

"_These two are strange,"_ Russia though as he stared at the bear, who was consuming its food quite voraciously._ "What on earth have I gotten myself into?" _

"So," Canada said sitting down across from Russia who was now focusing his attentions on the Canadian. "What was that awkward situation you got stuck in?"

Russia paled a little and looked sheepish for a moment. "That's, uh, a little private."

Canada raised an eyebrow, "It can't be _that_ embarrassing."

"I would rather not share." Russia replied.

"Please?" Canada asked.

Russia smirked slightly "Hmmmm, I'll tell you if you tell me why you tried to kill yourself."

Canada shot a glare at Russia, "That's not fair…You're no fun!" He whined loudly.

"It's a fair trade" Russia responded, his usual smile on his face. That said, he reached forward and grabbed his glass of vodka. Just as it was lifted off the table, Canada, who had guessed that it was not water in the glass, snatched the glass and sniffed the liquid to confirm his suspicions.

"Hey!" Russia protested "That's mine."

Canada let a small frown tug at the corners of his mouth, "Nu-uh, this is my house and therefore my rules will be followed." Statement said, he got up and poured the vodka down the drain.

Russia stared at the sight, mouth agape "_What a waste._" He thought, "You know it would have taken a lot more than that to affect me at all, da?"

"That's probably true, I don't care though. While you're here, you will not be drinking any alcohol." Canada said in an almost motherly tone.

"_It's still a waste,"_ Russia though, a frown on his face.

"Oh!" The Canadian said suddenly, "I forgot to mention that the power might-"

Canada stopped his sentence when the lights abruptly flickered, came on briefly, then went out completely. The sound of the wind howling outside could be heard, as well as the "plip" of dripping water at the kitchen sink. It was pitch black, one could not even see their own hand in front of them.

"_Well,"_ Russia thought, "_This couldn't possibly get any more awkward than it already is."_

"Dark." Kumajirou grunted, it sounded like the bear had something in its mouth. (that was filled with sharp teeth).

"Yes Kumakira, it is dark, the power's out." Canada said blandly.

"What now?" Russia questioned.

Matthew let out a heavy sigh "I go get the flashlight in the living room and try not to trip, and then we go to sleep." Russia heard Canada stand up and push the chair he was sitting on in. "The last I looked at the clock it was 2:30."

"In the morning?" Russia asked.

"Yes in the morning!" Canada snapped at Russia "Now stay here while I go get the flashlight, you to Kumakaro."

Russia heard Canada walk out of the room, though his steps sounded rather uncertain. "_I wonder if he'll trip." _Russia pondered.

"So…You're stuck here?" The bear asked.

"_Annoying little pest..."_ Russia coughed and then answered out loud, "It seems that way, da?"

"Oh…ok, what's his face is gonna make you sleep on the couch."

"Is there not a guest room? This is a fair sized house da?"

"There's one, it's upstairs" The small polar bear yawned, "Cananadas room's upstairs, he's not gonna let ya sleep on the same floor as him."

"Oh?" Russia said with intrigue "There must be a reason for that, care to inform me?"

"No, I don't care to"

"Please?"

"No…I'm hungry."

"You're annoying."

"Your accent is weird."

Russia was about to retort to the bears comment when there was a "thud" sound and a muffled yelp.

"Hmmm, so he did fall!"

Canadas POV (*coughishcough*)

"Merde!" Canada shouted as he tripped over some un-seen object "_uhg, this is just great" _he thought as he fell. That thought finished he ever so ungracefully fell flat on his face "Ow… that hurt, stupid black out… stupid thing on the floor," he continued to grumble to himself though much of it was in French.

He sat up and rubbed his forehead_ "I'm going to have a bruise… that sucks". _His eyes had somewhat adjusted to the dark so Canada could see the dark outlines of things in the room. He was in the living room just in front of the coffee table.

"Now where did I out that flash light? He questioned to himself as he reached out somewhat blindly in front of him. Moving his hands over the coffee table, he pressed them to the flat surface and ran them over it to see if the flashlight was there. Canada did a mental cheer when his hands came into contact with and object that he determined to be the flashlight he was searching for.

Canada stood up and turned the flashlight on; he cringed at the sudden brightness. He pointed the flashlight around the room, it was most definitely his living room, yup, the very same living room in which he woke up in to find that Russia, out of everyone who could have possibly found him, saved his life…the one that he didn't want. It could have been worse he supposed, England could have found him, bleeding, vulnerable.

The thought made him tremble, he felt very conflicted about what had happened, but he had time to think about this later, Canada realized that he had been staring into space with the flashlight pointed forward for a good five minutes.

"_And now I deal with the annoyance," _He thought as irritation crept into the messy tangle of emotions he was currently experiencing. He did not trust a stranger to be in his house, said stranger had saved his life, that he didn't want… but said stranger remembered his name and knew who he was, somewhat. Canada was thinking of all this as he walked back to the kitchen, being careful to watch where he stepped so he did not trip again.

As he neared the kitchen he could hear talking, it sounded more like quarrelling though. This did not really surprise him, he did not think Kumakirachi and Russia would get along.

"_Hm, Kumakilano doesn't really get along with anyone though…that is its name, isn't it?" _

When he got to his destination and could hear what was being quarrelled about, it was quite amusing. He had the light pointed at the two now but they didn't seem to notice.

"You little suck up! I bet all you really care about is getting fed!" Russia shot at Kuma.

"Nu-uh, I care about what's his face to you dirty commie." Kuma retorted without missing a beat.

"CA-NA-DA! Canada! That's his name, how hard is that to remember, not very, da? And I'm not a communist! (Kolkolkolkolkolkol)"

"So you deny being communist, but admit to being dirty. Works for me." Kuma said this very nonchalantly.

Russia blushed "I am not France and do not act like him in any way."

"Whatever you say you per-"

Canada coughed to cut Kuma off. "Russia you're sleeping on the couch."

Both Kuma and Russia looked to where he was standing; they had been caught a little off guard by his interruption.

"Hmm, okay." Russia replied and got up to walk out of the kitchen a little ways past Canada before her turned and followed to light the way.

"Do you not have a guest room?" Russia asked.

"I do."

"Then why must I sleep on the couch?"

"Because you were not exactly welcomed as a guest here, so I don't have to treat you like one. You can freeze to death down here for all I care. " Canada said coldly.

"You're so hurtful!" Russia replied teasingly, his apparent cheeriness annoyed Canada.

Canada scoffed. "You should be able to make it to the couch from here without a light, I'll be upstairs."

Russia said something in reply to his statement but Canada was not paying attention. He was already on the fourth step a third of the way up, Kappakami or whatever its name was scampering up the stairs just behind him.

When he reached the top of the stairs he only had to walk a little ways to get to his bedroom door, he walked into his room and waited for Kumamao to get in before closing the door behind him. Canada changed into a pair of pyjamas, sat on the edge of his bed and inspected the bandages that had been put over his cuts; red blotted the once white bandages here and there.

Canada frowned, "_I should've cut up my wrist instead of across… then I wouldn`t be thinking this right now, why didn't I? I know I would have bled out faster that way, in fact there are a lot of ways I could have gone about this that would have been more effective," _he furrowed his brows in contemplation, still staring at the bandages, why hadn't he done this an easier way?

He shook his head; thinking about it was giving him a headache. Canada took off glasses his that had somehow magically stayed on his face throughout all that had happen today and placed it on the bed-side table. Switching the flashlight off Canada dropped it on the floor and crawled under the covers, Kuma curling up beside him.

The blond tried to think of cheerful things before falling asleep, but there was a nagging though at the back of his mind. One that had to do with a certain dream he just had, and as he fell asleep…he began to dream.

….. 

Currie: This chapter is very unexciting, the next chapter should make up for that, I'm very lazy, it might take a while.

Princess pasta: Then get off your lazy ass and write you wimp!

Brian: .Awesome!

Currie/Princess pasta: NO YOU'RE NOT!

Brian: :'(

Currie: Review? *puppy eyes* I hope you enjoyed the chapter, until next time. Ciao!


	4. Vomit and Dancing Pancakes

Currie: MY GODNESS WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME! IT APPEARS TO BE 5 AM, IT FEELS LIKE WEEKS HAVE PASSED!

Princess Pasta: Make that about two months, you lazy ass.

Currie: SUCH AN ABSURD AMOUT OF TIME COULD NOT HAVE POSSIBLY PASSED, DON'T BE RIDIDCULOUS. HOOHOOHOOHO.

Princess Pasta: Stop that obscene laughing, this instant.

Currie: OOHOOHOOHooho… ok.

Princess Pasta: Good, ahem, Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, because if Currie owned it she would do a self-insertion into the series and be a kickass Communist.

Currie: Toootally not Communist… not at all, more of a Socialist.

Princess Pasta: Oook, whatever helps you sleep at night. Enjoy the story now.

WARNING! THERE BE NON-CON AHEAD!

(I feel like I should say this, rape is not okay, I do not condone it, at all. It is merely a part of my story, I do not claim to understand what that sort of situation would do to a person but I imagine it would be very destroying of ones self-worth.)

….

Remembering the Forgotten Ch.4

Vomit and Dancing Pancakes

_It had been one week since it happened; neither of them had said a single word about it. Matthew had not said anything at all, for a week, not even a peep to Kumajirou. The day after he had not left his room, he had curled up on his bed, clutched his pillow in a death grip and tried to convince himself it had not happened. The second day he had five showers and scrubbed his skin raw in a vain attempt to "cleanse" himself. This would be a scourge on his well-being for a long time to come. _

_The five days after that had been a blur of misery and terror, particularly when he had to come out of his room to get food on the third day. Matthew had warily and hesitantly forced himself down the stairs and into the kitchen. Once there he walked with haste over to the cupboards, he opened one and grabbed something that looked like a box of crackers or something of the sort. _

_He had turned around to see Britain staring at him with a dark look in his eyes and a triumphant but sinister smile on his face. In Canada's opinion the man looked fairly deranged, it made his skin crawl. Having frozen like a deer in headlights for a brief moment, fear gripped its icy claws around his mind and reality set in. Canada ran as fast as he could back to his room and slammed the door shut; he dropped whatever he had grabbed from the cupboard just in front of the door. _

_He let his back slide down the door and wrapped his arms around his knees. Canada started crying again. He had fallen asleep like that, curled up against the door, all which said, he was very stiff when he woke up. _

_And here he was, one week later, in the kitchen. Drinking water sitting at the table, he was almost done and really didn't feel like drinking the rest of it. Canada got up and put the almost empty glass by the sink; he turned to leave the kitchen and got about halfway to the stairs, when he felt a pair of arms slink their way around his waist. _

"_You're not going anywhere." the all too familiar voice said. _

_Canada froze; England was not supposed to be home…he was supposed to be at a meeting. This could not be happening. _

"_E-england, you're home e-early." Canada said with surprised fear. _

"_I missed you~" England replied giddily. _

"_Are you drunk?" _

"_Oh, just a little tipsy." _

"_M-maybe you s-sh-should go to bed." The terrified boy stuttered._

_Canada wanted to curl up in a corner and never leave. He was frightened beyond his own comprehension; it made him wish he were dead, as long as it meant he was not here. Oh god, anywhere but here. _

"_Hmm, no, let's have some fun before I do that." The way England said this made Canada shiver. He knew what this "fun" was. Canada did not like this kind of fun… but it was a lot of attention, attention was good. _

_England flipped Canada around so he was facing him and pushed the boy backwards until his back hit the wall. Canada let out a quiet "umph" when this happened. The Lavender eyed boy now found himself staring into deep emerald green eyes, realizing this; he cast his gaze down to the floor. _

_Canada could not fight back; he would just end up getting hurt. So, he gave up and surrendered himself to England's whims. England pressed his lips to Canadas; he licked the boys' bottom lip asking for entrance. The Canadian did not respond, this displeased England. So he moved his hand down to the boys' crotch and squeezed. This caused Canada to gasp, allowing England to slip his tongue into his mouth. _

_Canada let out a muffled noise of protest as England prodded his mouth with his tongue. It was an odd feeling, having someone else's tongue in his mouth. Matthew could taste the alcohol on Englands tongue, it was an unpleasant taste. Arthur broke the kiss, which left both of them gasping for air, Canada had not noticed how much time had elapsed during the kiss. _

"_Matthew…" England whispered breathily. "Please kiss back." _

_Matthew's breath hitched, England had gotten his name right. His name had been said, not America's. Him, England asked for him. _

"_W-why?" Matthew stuttered, a blush rose to his cheeks and his heart felt all fluttery. It should not make him feel like this, he should be scared, so blindingly terrified and in a sense, he was. But at the same time he felt… he felt… he could not place his finger on it. _

"_Because Matthew, I love you, you're not Alfred and never will be, so I guess I'm settling for you." England paused and moved his lips to Matthew's ear to whisper. "Because that's all you are, something to be settled for, and that's all you'll ever be." _

"_Non, that's not true… it can't be" Matthew spoke, mostly to himself. _

"_But it is, and I'm the only one who will ever care about you, only I… could ever love a dirty little whore like you." _

_Dirty… that's right, he was tainted, and it was his fault. Canada blamed himself, because it was true, it was his fault, in Canadas own mind at least. He had nothing to lose, useless him, worthless old him. Never to be noticed by anyone, like an old toy set on a shelf to collect dust and simply be forgotten, invisible to the rest of the world. _

"_Only… you, can love me?" Canada asked sounding, so, utterly defeated._

"_Yes, only me…" The triumphant smirk could practically be heard in England's reply. Done with words for now, the green eyed man once again pressed his rough lips to Canadas soft ones. This time Matthew responded, when England licked his bottom lip he willingly opened his mouth to allow the man's tongue inside his warm mouth. _

_Matthew moaned and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, deepening the kiss. Matthew is hesitant; he does not understand why he is giving in to Arthur's demands. Or why his cheeks heat up and his heart quickens making it feel like it a bird fluttering around inside his chest. _

"Why am I feeling like this?_" Matthew thought to himself "_I-I shouldn't be feeling like this, Arthur hurt me!" _at this point Matthew was mentally screaming at himself. Telling himself to stop, stop, stop over and over again. Matthew was not listening to himself though, perhaps he would find the experience enjoyable if he (pretended) to go along with it? _

_The Canadian suddenly remembered the need for oxygen, apparently so did Arthur. They broke apart, both gasping for much needed air. Matthew cast his gaze down, strawberry blonde hair shadowing his face. _

_England reached a hand up to Canadas flushed face and tipped the boys chin up, forcing Canada to look into the man's hazy lust filled eyes. Matthew could feel his cheeks heat up even more. He should not feel like this, why was he feeling like this? He was not supposed to, was he? No, no he was not. _

_England had a lopsided smile on his face. _

"_That's a good lad. Was that so hard to do?" England gave him a peck on the lips before continuing. "Now this isn't the best place to continue, and I want to make up for last time, let's go upstairs, ok?" _

_Canada gave a small nod. Seeing this confirmation; England grabbed his wrist and led Canada up the stairs. The Canadians eyes were filled with a look of turmoil, watching the floor as he was led down the hall to an all too familiar bedroom. He was roughly shoved through the door and pushed down to the bed, glasses falling off as a result. _

_Quicker than the strawberry blonde could process, his clothes were being stripped off of his trembling body. Once he was down to nothing but his boxers, he heard the England take his own clothes off. Arthur's body settled down on top of Matthew, both parties only wearing boxers at this point. _

"_Now Matthew, try to calm down, you're shaking" England cooed in a (sickly) sweet voice. _

"_S-sorry, i-I'm sorr-mmhhhpf" Matthew was cut off by Englands mouth which was now covering his. Matthew squirmed a bit, and then gasped as England began to toy with his nipples. England once again slipped his tongue into the Canadians mouth, exploring the wet cavern more thoroughly. Arthur decided that Matthew tasted sweet, like the maple syrup he seemed to like so much. Surprisingly, the Canadian underneath Arthur had stopped shaking at the Englishman's request. _

_The kiss was broken and England turned his attention to the growing lump that could easily be felt through the Canadas boxers. He pawed at the clothed length, making the younger boy mewl. _

_If England realized what he was doing right then and there was wrong, he seemed to not care. Canada arched up, brushing his groin more firmly against Englands hand, his mind was growing hazy with pleasure._

_In one swift movement, his boxers had been removed; this left his fully erect cock exposed to the cold air of the room. Canada shuddered, to him this was still so… not right, but… he still could not name that troublesome feeling. _

_It was all… fuzzy and was mixing with his current lustful state of mind; the feelings seemed to get along well. Like old friends meeting after a great deal of time away from each other. What was it… it was, dammit, what was the word he was looking for. _

_Any thoughts were stopped when England latched onto one of Canada's nipples with his mouth, teasing and prodding sensitive bud with his tongue. The older of the two went on with his ministrations; he was leaving a trail of kisses down the Canadians body. Englands hand moved down and ever so teasingly ran them along the inside of Matthew's thighs. Matthew felt his legs be (more gently this time) pushed apart. _

_Englands mouth was not anywhere on his body currently, this made Canada wonder what he was doing. Though, the green eyed man's hands were on Canada's hips, thumbs rubbing in slow circles. Arthur was staring at the boys exposed lower half predatorily, he licked his lips. _

_Canada swallowed dryly._

"_W-what are you doing?" his voice sounded shy and uncertain. _

_England paused and looked into Canadas eyes with a piercing and rather evil look. _

"_Hush, no talking now, you'll see." _

_Brining one hand down to the erect length, England brushed his hand down it. Canada gasped at the contact. The younger boy pushed his hips upward into England's hand. Canada was just a bit frustrated at the slow pace this was going at, he wanted to get it done and over with. _

_England began to stroke Canadas erection at a steady pace, hand firmly gripping. The younger boy moaned, how could he resist when these sensations were so, delicious in a sense. God, what was wrong with him. He was disgusting, enjoying _this _of all things. _

_But England wanted him right? He said __**his**__ name earlier, not his brothers. So as long as he was wanted… it was okay, right? Canada's thoughts dissolved completely as he was caught off guard when something warm and wet engulfed his dick. It was England's mouth, and fuck did that ever feel good. _

_The older man swirled his tongue around the head and played with the slit, which was leaking with pre-cum. He continued with his ministrations, sucking and licking the shaft. England's hands were on Matthews hips to keep him from bucking them forward. _

_Arthur began bobbing his head; this elicited a throaty moan from the younger of the two. Matthews breathing was reduced to heavy gasps. He gripped the bed sheets tightly, pleasure rose to an unbearable measure. _

"_A-arthur I'm going- to-" Matthew gasped sharply "I'm g-going to cum." _

_Arthur merely hummed against him in response, taking it as encouragement. Absolutely blinding pleasure washed over Matthew, he writhed in it as he released into Arthurs mouth. The Englishman swallowed all that he could, lapping up any remains. _

_The Canadians breath slowed. Images of what had just happened flashing across his mind. Face becoming more flushed than it already had been. England pulled him up so that he was resting against the older man's chest. _

"_Well now" England spoke, voice radiating with triumph "You most certainly you seemed to enjoy that. You little slut. Now, I still have a problem of my own, perhaps you could help me deal with it?" _

_It was a question, but it sounded more like a command, no, it __**was**__ a command. Matthew knew this. He gave a soft "Yes" and was pushed backwards once more. His eyes wandered the ceiling blankly, knowing what was next. He heard England take of his own boxers and toss them aside, Matthews legs were spread. England positioned himself at the boys entrance and- _

Matthew awoke with a start. His entire being was trembling in fear, oh god, he remembered every detail of that night. It was the night he gave up. Of course now after all these years, it horrified him to think back on it. But back then it had seemed so… so, right. Canada felt his stomach become uneasy, he needed to vomit. He hastily scrambled out of bed, flopping down to the floor. Canada let out a small "uff" when he hit the cold flooring.

"_Power out… no light, dark." _He thought to himself in disorientation.

Clumsily he made his way to the bedroom door and stepped out into the pitch black hallway. Canada stumbled down the hall to the bathroom, once there; he leaned over the toilet bowl and let his stomach expel its contents. Well, what little it had in it anyway. Canada had not had much of an appetite since last month. That's when the dreams had started again.

"_Dammit, and I had gone so long without having to deal with them… I feel funny." _

If Russia hadn't gone and interfered, he wouldn't have had the last two. They had been more vivid than the others. Though Canada did feel a small speck of gratitude towards the snowy nation for saving him, he would never admit it. It felt like something pulled his hair back, but he quickly disregarded it.

He needed to vomit again

Russias POV 

Russia opened his eyes, it was dark outside and he could hear the wind blowing fiercely. Noise upstairs had awoken him. "_Probably Canada… or Bear"_ the Nation thought groggily "_I should go see if he's_ _okay" _And so, he did.

The sight Russia found was that of Canada in the process of being sick. Sighing, the snowy brought himself down to level with the boy and gently pulled Canadas strawberry blonde hair back.

The boy didn't seem to notice him, but seemed rather distracted by his own thoughts. Canada vomited a total of twice. After which, Russia ran his hand through the Canadians hair. It felt tangled and messy, but soft nonetheless.

"Thanks… but could you please stop touching my hair?" Canadas voice sounded much calmer than before.

"Da. How is comrade Matvey feeling?"

"Horrible, and I wouldn't be feeling this way if you hadn- wait, did you just use my human name?"

"I did."

"…"

"…"

"I didn't expect you to know it…"

"Why would you th-"

Russia didn't get to finish his sentence as the lights flickered on. He could see Canada clearly now, the boy looked awful. His strawberry blonde hair was an absolute mess, he had dark bags under his lavender eyes –which looked a bit glazed over-, was a sickly pale and his skin looked clammy. Despite being so pale, the Canadian had a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"_I wonder…" _Russia thought as he reached up to press the back of his hand to Canadas forehead, the boy was burning up!

"Russia… I feel dizzy" Canada whined. He leaned towards Russias touch. Canada ended up leaning too far and falling onto Russia. Leaving Canada sprawled over his form.

"Uh, comrade, you have a fever. I need to get you somewhere you can lay down." Russia thought it was a bit embarrassing to have the (cute) Canadian sprawled over him, not that he would show it. Sighing, Russia pulled Canada to his feet.

"Uhhgg, we have to walk? But that meeaaans effort." Canada voiced somewhat hazily.

"It does Matvey, but we only have to get to your room, it's not far. I will help you, da?"

"Hehehe, you say my name funny." Russia took this reply as a yes.

Russia had to support him completely, he was babbling some nonsense about… some kid who visited him sometimes? At least that's what Russia got out of it, he wasn't paying much attention.

"_This is strange, Nations don't normally get sick and it is very rare for them to catch normal human illness's… I guess I just so happened to be here when it happened" _

"Is Canananada sick?" An (irritating) voice questioned.

"Yes, _Canada_ is sick."

"Oh… I blame you."

"Why! I had nothing to do with it, It is just coincidence that I was here, da?"

"Cuz I don't like you." Kuma deadpanned his response.

"…"

"You are really annoying bear, do you know that?"

Kumajirou merely grunted in response and sauntered off. They were at Canada's bedroom door, the boy was still spouting random ramblings. Russia walked in and flipped the light switch on, this done, he walked over to the bed and laid Canada down onto it, he had a bit of trouble getting to boy to let go of him, but he managed.

Russia pulled the blankets over Canada. He paused to actually listen to his ramblings for a moment.

"Then there was that one time when England was _really_ drunk, like, more than he usually was. Oh and he was super angry too, but I guess I kinda just had given up by then. But I shouldn't be talking 'bout _that thing. _Did you know that France make totally awesome crepes? If I said totally enough do you think I could talk like Poland? And get down from there pancakes, you're not supposed to dance silly! That's for…"

Russia wondered what "that thing" was, but he wouldn't pry for information right now, it wouldn't be right to take advantage of Canada's current state. It appeared that the boy was hallucinating, seeing as he had been talking about dancing pancakes. Russia tuned back into what Matthew was saying.

"… and that's why tic tacs are evil. Did you know that I made New Prussia? That's why Gilbert's still around. He and I had a thing for a while. We fu-."

Russia turned bright red, he knew exactly what Matthew was about to say.

"Matthew! I think you may want to stop talking." Russia exclaimed.

Matthew paused to look at Russia, a (cute) confused expression on his face. He then relinquished that look and smiled innocently.

"Ok." Canada whispered. He then began humming to himself while looking around the room deliriously.

"_Must be a really high fever."_ Russia thought, sighing once again, the snowy Nation walked out of the room so he could find a cloth to drape over Canadas forehead.

"This is going to be an interesting day." Russia spoke aloud to himself in an amused manner, wearing one of his usual mysterious smiles.

…

Currie: Watcha think? Better? Worse? Should I continue?

Kira: Of course you should continue my other idiot personality.

Currie: SHUT UP I DIDN'T ASK YOU!

Canada: I had a thing… with Prussia.

Prussia: Come on birdy, I'm awesome!

Russia: Currie… My Canada did what? With who?

Canada: Hey! I'm not yours yet! Who knows, I could end up with Prussia again… hehehehe.

Russia: *takes out pipe* Ne, Gilbert? Come here for a minute.

Prussia: *cowers behind Kira*

Kira: Wha- hey are you trying to get me killed?!

Canada/ Currie: *sweatdrop*

Currie: Well then good sirs and ma'ams, also the occasional potato. I hope you enjoyed the fic, and I do apologise for the long wait. Like I said I'm lazy, also I have school. I would greatly appreciate any reviews you have to offer. Thank you to all that have so far reviewed, favorited and or followed my story, I take it as the highest of compliments. Please do drop off a review on how I could improve or if I should write another pic in the future, if so, about what? Or what pairing? I wish you all well in life.


End file.
